


still into you

by kunikidazai



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-up Gon, Aged-up Killua, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gon and Killua are 20 yrs old in this, M/M, Muslim Character, Not with Killugon tho, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, trans author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunikidazai/pseuds/kunikidazai
Summary: After being separated for 3 years, Gon Freecss and Killua Zoldyck reunite at the age of 17 and begin dating after years of mutually pining for each other. Being One Star Hunters, they get enough money to buy a house and a cat together.As their domestic life begin, Killua begins to have other thoughts and begins to yearn for a more complete life with Gon. Little does Killua know, Gon feels the same way.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	still into you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AutisticMob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticMob/gifts).



Gon quietly listened to the rain pattering against the window of his and Killua’s home. It was at times like these where he truly felt at peace, cuddling Killua who messed around on his phone, listening to the calming rain, the occasional pitter patter of their cat, Yuki’s, paws, and his body relaxing at the sensation of the silky frog blanket covering his frame, “Hey, Killua?” Gon asked, lifting his head from its comfortable position in Killua’s lap.

Killua eyed Gon from his phone, “What’s up babe?” He asked, not missing the noticeable blush dusting his boyfriend’s cheeks. So cute.

“When did you start to like me?” Gon asked, “I don’t think you ever told me.”

“And why do you want to know?” 

Gon pouted, puffing out his cheeks like a chipmunk, “Because I just wanna know!” He huffed.

Killua snickered at Gon’s precious reaction, “Let’s see.. I think it was around when we went to Heaven’s Arena,” he shrugged, “it’s been eight years, my memory is kinda fuzzy from that needle shit.”

Gon nodded, understanding that Killua’s memory still was not the best thanks to his eldest brother implanting a needle into his brain. He decided to try to make the situation lighter, “That early on when we met~?” He teased, marveling at the now flustered Killua.

“Ah shaddap!” Killua grunted, “But now I’m curious, when did you _you_ start liking me?” He taunted back.

Gon pondered for a moment before settling with, “When we first went to Whale Island together,” he confessed, “I guess it was around there where I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, and not entirely in a platonic way.”

Killua smiled softly at that, “Yeah?” He thread his fingers through his boyfriend’s spiky black green hair, enjoying the softness mixed in with some crunchiness from his hair gel.

“Yeah,” Gon closed his eyes as Killua touched his hair, “I don’t really believe in soulmate junk, but if it were real, I think we’d be considered soulmates,” he murmured out, growing sleepy from Killua’s strong yet kind fingers.

“You’re still as embarrassing as ever,” Killua sighed, a blush coloring his pale cheeks, “how are you never embarrassed?”

“Don’t have a reason to be when it’s you.”

Killua’s heart skipped a beat, “Babe, we’ve been dating for three years, how are you still _this_ overly sappy?”

Gon giggled, “Gotta make up for the other four to five years we’ve known each other!” He giggled even more as he watched Killua shift nervously, becoming somehow even more flustered.

“Geez.. you’re so weird,” Killua sighed and stopped petting Gon, who made a noise of protest, reaching for the remote and turned on the television, “it’s movie night so you pick the movie,” he handed the remote to Gon, “I gotta take a whizz.” He laughed softly at Gon’s second noise of protest of the night as he shuffled off of his boyfriend’s lap and fiddled with the remote.

Gon pouted again, “Well you better hurry up or I’m gonna play The Room again,” he threatened.

“You do that and it’s no snuggles for you.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“I would.” Killua laughed again as Gon whined like a kicked puppy and headed into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, letting out a breath he was not aware he was holding. Anxiety began to bubble up in his stomach and he began to feel nauseous and dizzy. He stumbled to the sink’s cabinet, grabbing a container that was usually filled with his face lotion and unscrewed the cap. Inside was a small green velvet box containing the one thing that could change his and Gon’s lives forever depending on the answer. He stared at it for what seemed like hours when it was mere seconds and took it out. He clicked the box open, staring at the golden ring accented with small emerald flecks with one single fiery topaz stone perched on top like a pretty bird. 

Should he really do this? They have been dating for three years, long enough where couples would want to pop the question, and yet it felt too soon for him. He didn’t realize how badly his hands were shaking until he noticed he was struggling to hold the face lotion container and engagement ring box. He carefully set the container on the porcelain counter, holding the box in his hand, letting his thumb glide against the soft fibers. A part of him wanted to push this for another day, but then realized he was being stupid. He could not just return it, he would look like a total fool in front of everyone. When would he ever get this courage again? Probably in his seventies. Killua groaned in frustration, trying to figure out a new plan until he heard his Gon’s impatient yet angelic voice ring through the door.

“Kill-u-aaa! Hurry uuup or I will put The Room on!” Gon threatened. He was really risking snuggles tonight.

Killua sighed, he made up his mind. He shoved the box into his shorts pocket, washed his hands and splashed his face with ice cold water. The sensation gave him goosebumps. He wiped his face with a fluffy blue towel, glaring at himself in the mirror, “C’mon Killua, don’t be a pussy. You’re a Zoldyck, and Zoldycks aren’t cowards unless it’s Milluki,” he coached himself. Gathering what little courage he had left, he exited the bathroom and melted at the sight before him. Gon was all wrapped up in the fluffy blanket, looking at him with those big honey brown eyes. Killua knew he was making the right choice, even though his brain was screaming at him to throw the box out the living room window and move countries before he embarrassed himself, “Sorry to keep you waiting, tough pee.”

“Gross, I don’t wanna hear about your pee.” Gon scoffed, poking his tongue out at his boyfriend.

“Fair enough, so,” Killua sat down on the couch, spreading his legs so Gon could crawl in between them and settle himself in his lap, ready for snuggles, “what’s tonight’s show?”

Gon hummed, “Into The Spiderverse!” He chirped.

“Hmm, good choice Mr. Freecss,” Killua said in a mocking retail worker voice, earning a snort and giggle from Gon. Oh how he loved that gorgeous melody. They snuggled close to each other as Gon turned the movie on, the both of them quieting down to pay attention to the movie.

Some time passed before Killua even realized it and it was nearing the climax of the movie when he noticed. He cursed at himself internally, how could he let time slip by this quickly? He had to propose before they got too sleepy and he lost the courage. Just as he began to panic quietly, he felt Gon wiggle in his lap, “Ugh, there’s something poking my side,” he complained, “can you please take whatever it is out of your pocket before it bugs me more?”

_’Aw fuckles.’_ Killua thought. He felt the engagement box, now he had to propose, “Y-Yeah, lemme just get up.”

Gon frowned, “Why do you have to get up to get it out? Can’t you just grab it while laying here?” He asked.  
“Nope I gotta get up.”

“Why?”

“Because.”

“Killua, you’re being weird over taking whatever is in your pocket out.”

“Am not.”

“Are too! Killua just take it out.”

“After I stand.”

Gon whined, pausing the movie and sitting up, “Fine,” he mumbled.

Killua sighed, as cute as Gon was when he pouted he still didn’t mean to upset him, “Sorry baby, you’ll thank me in a bit.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Gon asked, raising a brow.

Suddenly, Killua dropped to one knee and Gon’s eyes widened, his mouth dehydrated of all salvia in his mouth. He shakily took out the velvety green box, holding it up and clicking the box open, revealing the gorgeous ring, “Gon, you are light,” he started, reciting the very words he thought of years ago after they first encountered Pitou with Kite, “sometimes you shine so brightly that I must look away. But even so,” he felt his eyes well up with tears and his T caused his voice to crack, “is it still okay if I stay by your side?”

Gon nodded rapidly, tears pooling from his big eyes and he sniffled before tackling his boyfriend to the ground. He buried his face into the crook of his neck, wailing and clutching the front of his tank top, “Yes!” He gasped out, “Yes! I will marry you Killua! Yes, I will! I will!” He chanted, his T also causing his voice to crack as he bawled even harder.

Killua couldn’t help it either and began to sob as well, setting the box near the two of them. He wrapped his arms tightly around Gon, cradling him as he continued to cry. The two of them laid like that, crying before falling into laughter and eventual gentle yet messy kisses, “Thank you.. for giving me this life, Gon,” he sniffled, “I-I love you so much, so _f-fucking_ much,” he kissed Gon’s cheeks.

“I love y-you so much too, K-Killua,” Gon returned, sniffling as he kissed along Killua’s jawline. They forgot about the movie, but that was the least of their worries. Right now, they just wanted to be in each other’s embrace and start planning for their eventual wedding. 

Killua took Gon’s hand, slipping the ring on his ring finger and nearly burst into tears when he saw how snug it was on his finger. It was perfect. “Beautiful,” he said softly, now cupping one side of Gon’s face, “just like you.”

Gon giggled quietly, “Sap,” he teased before leaning down, capturing his now fiancé’s lips in a sweet, tender kiss.

Killua chuckled into the kiss, kissing him back before eventually pulling back, “Says the one who was being one earlier.” They shared a laugh before they got up, now exhausted from crying their hearts out with happiness and love, “C’mon, let’s get to bed.”

Gon nodded, yawning and grabbing the remote, turning off the television, “Okayyy,” he leaned up, kissing Killua’s cheek as he stumbled towards the direction of their shared bedroom. As Killua watched the love of his life disappear into the darkness of their room, he felt his heart swell. He has never been so in love in his life and now he gets to keep that love forever and ever. He headed into the bedroom, wanting nothing more than to spoon his precious Gon.

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day everyone! it's still the 13th for me but i just wanted to post this asap ^_^  
> i haven't put anything on here in forever, but i hope to get this multichapter fic done asap!
> 
> thank you all so much for supporting me!!


End file.
